


Beautiful Or Monstrous

by thivilt



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Alfred/Sarah erwähnt, F/M, Gen, Sarah ist auf dem Weg zum Schloss, und Liebe überhaupt, und sie ihn trotzdem liebt, und wie Sarah dadurch vielleicht ein schlechtes Vorbild hat wenn es um Liebe geht, und überlegt was das zwischen ihr und dem Grafen ist, wie Yoyneh seine Frau betrügt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thivilt/pseuds/thivilt
Summary: This is a translation of one of my works. I think the English one is better but I wrote it first so maybe that's why I think that.





	Beautiful Or Monstrous

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautiful Or Monstrous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139460) by [thivilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thivilt/pseuds/thivilt). 

> This is a translation of one of my works. I think the English one is better but I wrote it first so maybe that's why I think that.

Sarah wusste, welchen Ärger sie bekommen würde, als sie weg rannte. In den Wald hinein. Zum Schloss. Das Schloss zu dem der dunkle Graf sie eingeladen hatte. _Es wird einen Mitternachtsball geben_, hatte er gesagt. _Ein Ball nur für sie._   
  
Papa würde wütend sein, wenn sie zurückkam. Er würde sie vermutlich einsperren. Länger als sonst. Aber sie wusste, wie sie raus kam. Sie hatte es mittlerweile gelernt.  
Irgendwann in ihrer Jugend hatte ihr Papa entschieden sie von den Blicken anderer Männer fern zu halten. Lüsterner Männer, sagte er. Um sie zu beschützen, sagte er. Nicht wissend, dass sie gesehen hatte, wie er selbst anderen Frauen als ihrer Mama nach guckte. Eines Nachts bemerkte sie, dass er mehr als nur guckte. Sie sah ihn, wie er in die Kammer der Magd ging.  
Natürlich sagte niemand was. Ihre Mama musste es wissen, aber behielt es für sich. Sie blieb ruhig und sah ihren Mann noch immer so an, wie sie ihn schon immer ansah. Vielleicht mit etwas traurigeren Augen. Vielleicht war es nun mehr ein trauriges Lächeln, das sich an all die schönen Zeiten erinnerte, die nun vorbei waren.  
Sie liebte ihn; wissend, dass er sie betrog.  
  
Als Sarah ein kleines Mädchen war, musste sie selbst immer lächeln, wenn sie sah, wie ihre Mama ihren Papa anguckte. Nicht, wenn sie ihn gerade ausschimpfte, sondern wenn sie dachte, er würde nicht gucken. Ein kleines Lächeln bildete sich an ihren Mundwinkeln und in ihre Augen trat eine universelle Sanftheit. Das, dachte Klein-Sarah, musste Liebe sein.  
Dann, als sie in der Schule war, waren andere Mädchen unglaublich in den ein oder anderen Jungen verliebt. Sie erzählten ihr von dem komischen Gefühl, dass sich in ihren Bäuchen breit machte. Den Schmetterlingen. Vielleicht waren sie es, die Menschen zum Lächeln brachte.  
Aber Sarah hatte sich nie verliebt. Vielleicht war da niemand in den sie sich verlieben konnte. Vielleicht hatte sie zu schnell begriffen, dass Liebe einen irgendwann verletzen kann. So wie sie ihre Mama verletzte.  
  
Dieses Mal war es anders, glaubte sie. Die letzten Tage waren von diesem komischen Gefühl, von dem man ihr erzählt hatte, erfüllt. Erst der Professor mit seinem lieben Assistenten Alfred. Sarah hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Sie konnte die Nacht nicht schlafen, denn ihre Gedanken waren zu sehr mit dem schüchternen Lächeln eines gewissen jungen Mannes beschäftigt.  
Doch dann war da noch der Graf. Und das komische Alfred-Gefühl fühlte sich im Vergleich, wie er sie sich fühlen ließ, so bedeutungslos an. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. Es war so neu. So überwältigend. Sie wollte ihm nah sein. So wie mit Alfred. Doch auch komplett anders.  
Er versprach ihr Freiheit, dennoch hatte sie den Drang sich ihm vollkommen zu ergeben. Sich fallen zu lassen. Zu sein wie er sie haben wollte. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass alles was sie war, daran zerbrach. Es fühlte sich so an, als müsste sie sich selbst verlieren, damit er sie finden konnte.  
  
Sie rannte durch den Schnee. Das Schloss war nah. Sie konnte es fühlen. Sie konnte seine Präsenz fühlen. Er wartete auf sie und sie musste wissen, wie es sich anfühlte zu fallen.  
Sie sorgte sich nicht darum, wie es enden würde. Ob er wirklich ihr Weg zur Freiheit war oder sie in ihren Untergang führte. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, wie sie ihn nach einer Weile anlächeln würde. Sie dachte nicht darüber nach, ob das komische Gefühl in ihrem Bauch vergehen könnte. Es könnte ebenso ein Leben lang bleiben. Sie musste sich nur fallen lassen.  
  
Als sie vor dem Schloss anhielt, sah wie die dunkle Gestalt des Grafen im Torbogen stand, sah wie er auf sie wartete, begann sie endlich zu fallen.


End file.
